Because Im Superstar
by SooBaby1213
Summary: Kai sang Superstar telah menemukan serpihan masa lalu nya yang telah hilang melalui D.O... namun ternyata ada Sehun yang merusak semua itu .. apa hubungannya ?


Because Im Superstar ..

.

.

KaiD.O  
SeD.O  
HunHan

TaoRis

BaekYeol

ChenMin

SuLay

.

.

.

.

Rate : T agak M

Genre :tentukan sendiri ...  
Its YAOI ...!

Dont like dont read ...!

.

.

.

Ini FF pertama saya yang Yaoi jadi segala hal macam apapun saya masih belajar jadi maaf apabila kurang WOW ..  
Banyak Typo ...

.

.

Kai ,seorang namja tampan nan menawan...,,sedang melewati koridor sekolahnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena 3 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai .  
Dengan sedikit kelalahan ,dia akhirnya memasuki kelas yang ramai akan kerusuhan yang dibuat teman-temannya terutama BaekYeol .Tapi asalkan kalian tau ... Kai ada atau tidak tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka dengan kata lain ..,dia tidak ? *kau akan tau nanti ... HAHAHAHA... #ketawa nista ala Kyu #di buang ke bantar gebang ama Sparkyu.  
Balik ke cerita ...

Dia melalui teman-temannya yang berkumpul mengelilingi BaekYeol yang lagi asyik menceritakan cerita lucu .Dia duduk dikursinya yang terletak dipaling pojok dan biasanya sendiri namun ada seorang yang duduk di kursi samping kursinya .

"ehm... kau siapa ?ini kan bangku ku ?"tanya Kai ke seseorang namja yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal berjudul "PENGANTAR STATISTIKA "*eits ... entu buku abang gue napa lu ambil Dio *minjem napa ? biar keliatan pinter gitu ... -_-"  
"emmm..."namja yang sedang khusuk membaca itu hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kai ...*sukurin lo dikacangin ...*thor ... diem ... ,,kalo gak gue nikahin Dio -Kai *JANGAN ... *mati*  
"permisi ... kau siapa ?" Kai bertanya sekali lagi ...  
Namun tetep aja dikacangin ...*nasib lo Kai ...*Diem kagak ... beneran gue bopong ni ke penghulu Dio nya ...*jangan ...*mati*  
Kai yang merasa dikacangin ,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk merebut buku tersebut dari tangan pemiliknya ,,,dan hasilnya ...namja tersebut menoleh ...

"Kau siapa ?"tanya Kai  
"owh saya ... perkenalkan nama saya Do Kyung Soo ..."  
"sejak kapan kau duduk disini?seingatku aku hanya sendiri ..."  
"kemarin..." jawab Dio or Kyung soo dengan pandangan yang tak lagi menatap Kai  
"kenapa disini ? kenapa tidak di tempat lain ?"  
"karena hanya ini bangku kosongnya..."  
"owh ..."  
Kai akhirnya diam dan duduk dibangkunya karena Kyu soesangnim sudah tiba ..

15 menit pelajaran dimulai ...

Kai tertidur pulas,karena dia kecapekan abis syooting drama terbarunya ...  
*eits ... kenapa Kai syooting ... ? karena ...

Flashback On...

9 tahun yang lalu ...  
terlihat Kai kecil tengah berlari lari di dalam kelas yang tengah ditinggal gurunya ... ,terlihat juga teman temannya ikut bermain bersamanya tertawa bersama ...  
hingga ...

2 minggu kemudian...  
"Kai ... kamu mau ya ikut chasting iklan ..."tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat seperti ibunya yaitu nyonya Kim .  
"Kenapa eomma ..?Kai kan masih kecil ..." jawab Kai  
"Karena Appa mu telah bercerai dengan eomma ,dan kau tau eomma tak bisa lagi bekerja .."kata nyonya Kim dengan menatap Kai kecil sendu .  
"Baiklah eomma karena ini demi eomma aku mau ..."jawab Kai kecil pasrah.  
"Ayo ..."  
Nyonya Kim dan Kai kecil pergi menuju tempat chasting tersebut ...  
dan Kai akhirnya menjadi seorangbintang iklan .  
Keesokan harinya di sekolah ...  
Kai memasuki kelasnya dengan hati senang ..  
"Pagi teman-teman ..." sapa Kai ke teman-temannya .  
Namun teman-temannya hanya diam tanpa menjawab sapaan Kai .Kai pun bingung akan hal ini terlebih teman sebangkunya yaitu Suho ,dia tiba-tiba menjauhinya .

Kai yang biasanya ceria sekarang terlihat murung dan menangisi perbuatan teman-temannya .  
Dan ini berlangsung sampai ...  
negara api menyerang ...  
*lu ngaco lagi ntar lu gue kawinin ama Ace..~Kai  
*Ampun...BangKai ..

Sekarang ...  
Flashback END  
Flashback Kemarin ...  
Hari ini ada murid bari di kelas 3-1 yaitu ...  
"Annyeong ... Do Kyung Soo imnida ..."kata murid baru itu .  
"Kyungsoo silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong ..."kata Sungmin songsangnim ke Dio.  
"Ne~..."Dio membungkuk 90 derajat kearah gurunya lalu pergi menuju kursi di pojok .

Dio duduk sendiri namun sempat terpikir olehnya kemana murid yang duduk disini kan jumlah muridnya ada 29 kan seharusnya ada orangnya disini ...

namun tiba-tiba  
"Annyeong ... e..."  
"Dio panggil saja Dio.."dio terseyum lembut bak bidadari yang membuat author mati ...  
"ne~ ... saya Baekhyun ..."sapa seseorang yang duduk didepan bangku Dio .  
"Senang berkenalan denganmu ...,oh ya yang duduk disampingku ini siapa?"  
"Oh dia ..., namja sombong yang suka bolos sekolah ..."  
"Hha... sudahlah abaikan ..."  
Flashback End  
" Bangun ... bangun ... ini sudah jam istirahat ... Kim-Jong –In"kata Dio semabari menggeja nama Kai .  
"oh ...,hah ...beneran ... yah ... ketinggalan lagi ..."Kai bangun dengan panik karena dia sekali lagi ketinggalan pelajaran.  
"Apa kau butuh catatan ...? ini pinjam saja ..."Dio menyodorkan buku bergambar pororo miliknya ..  
"..." Kai hanya diam karena baru pertam kali ada teman sekolah yang begitu peduli dengannya ..dan sejak itu ...  
"ehm ,, bagaimana...?mau tidak ...?"  
"ne,gomawo"  
"Yah semua pergi ... Jongin kau mau mengajakku berkeliling ?"  
"Ah ne ..."  
mereka akhirnya keluar dari kelas dan pergi berkeliling sekolahan ... hingga sampailah mereke di lembah Fairytopia ...*eh halaman belakang sekolah maksudnya yang hijau nan eksotik dengan adanya pohon sakura ...  
"Jongin-ah ..."kata d\Dio semabri duduk di bawah pohon.

"ah.. ne .."jawab Kai singkat ..

"duduk .."kata Dio dengan menarik tangan Kai pelan.

Hening ...  
berapa detik mereka hanya diam ...  
sampai ...  
"Jongin ... kenapa kau pendiam ...terus napa kamu kok gak punya temen ?"tanya Dio pelan.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat ...  
"Karena ... aku tak ingin menghianati janji ku dengan umma q.."

Dio yang awalnya hanya menunduk ,sekarang dia melirik kearah Kai dengan tatap maksut mu apa?

"Dulu ... umma pernah mengatakan lebih baik kau tak punya teman dari pada mereka hanya kau jadikan pengikutmu Jongin ..."

Dio hanya diam mendenagrkan ... sejauh ini ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang diucapkan Kai ...

"...lalu aku menjawab ... tapi aku tak menjadikat mereka pengikut ... dan umma q menjawab tidak lebih baik tidak ..."

Tanpa sadar Kai menetaskan air matanya ...  
"...aku hanya diam ... dan sejak itu semua berjalan seperti ini ... hingga umma ku pergi ..."  
Dio dengan sigap mengeluarkan sapu tangan pororonya dan mengusap pipi Kai pelan ...  
"Sudahlah ... lupakan semua bebanmu ... karena aku akan selalu di sisi mu ..."ucap Dio sambil menepuk pundak Kai pelan...

Author Pov end

Kai Pov

Entah kenapa aku bisa bercerita panjang tantang masalaluku dengannya padahal kami hanya berkenalan dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari ...

Dia seperti umma ..,,terima kasih umma kau telah mengirimkan penggantimu disini ...

"Dio ayo kita kembali ..."

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikutiku di belakang ...

DI KELAS

Kulangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kelas sepertinya nyonya besar tak hadir ... okai baiklah ini akan jadi malapetaka ku ...

Tiba-tiba ...

"Dio ... kenapa kau ikut sama orang sombong seperti di hah ...?"

Ah dia lagi ..,Sehun dia adalah musuhku ..., dia suka menebar fitnah tentang ku ...

Dan sekarang dia menarik Dio untuk duduk disampingnya ...

Cih .. emang dia siapa seenaknya sendiri mempermainkan orang ...

Dan sekarang dia mulai menjamah pipi hyung ku ... ya sekarang Dio adalah hyungku ...

Geram ... rasanya hatiku ingin meledak ...

Arggghhhh ...

Sekarang kutarik tangan hyung ku dan ku bawa dia keluar ...

Tapi apa ...

Dia meronta meminta ku untuk melepaskan tangannya ..

"Jongin hentikan ...lepaskan ..."

Kuhentakkan tangannya dengan kasar ... marah sekarang hanya kemarahan yang menyelimuti diri ku...

"Wae hyung ...? kenapa kau dengannya ...?"

Hanya isakan yang terdengar ...

"Hiks... hiks...mian ..."

"cukup tak usah lagi menangis ...kenapa jelaskan ...?!"

Dia hanya diam ... tak terdengar lagi isakan dari mulut nya ...

"Jelaskan ..."ucap ku lirih ...

"Dia calon tunanganku ... yang membuat aku pindah kemari ...dia ... Sehun seorang Sehun... aku adalah budakny a..."

Kata-kata lirih ... sangat ... dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ...menahan tangisnya ...

"Apa hyung ...? kau budaknya ... apa yang terjadi ...?"

Tak tega rasanya melihat nya seperti ini , entah apa yang ku rasakan ... dia seperti bagian dari diriku kepedihannya saat ini bagaikan menyayat tipis-tipis hati ku ...

"Kami tak sanggup membayar hutang kepada orang tuanya ... dan jaminannya adalah aku ..."

Bibirnya memutih karena menahan tangis ...

Kuaraih tubuhnya dan kupeluk dia ...

"Mianhae hyung ... aku tak tau ...haruskah kau ku bantu ..."

"Tak per- "

Belum selesai dia menjawab ... seseorang menarik tubuhnya dari pelukkan ku ...

"DASAR JALANG...!"

'PLAKKK'

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi nya ... dan itu dari ... Sehun ...  
'Sialan ' umpatku dalam hati ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan ...?!" Teriakan itu sangat membuatku pilu ...walaupun ditujukan pada Dio tapi entah aku juga ikut mersakan hal itu ... sakit ...

"Dan Kau ... apa yang kau lakukan dengannya ...!Berani-beraninya kau ...!"

Tangan Sehun yang mengepal siap menghajar pipi ku dan kututup mata ku ... namun ...tak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun ,kubuka mataku dan terlihat Dio sedang terkapar dengan luka memar dipipinya juga darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan ujung bibirnya ..

"Ah ... sial ...ayo kita pergi .."

Sehun meninggalkanku dan Dio hyung yang terkapar ini dengan tanpa rasa berdosa dia pergi dengan para pengikut setianya ...

"Hyung ... ireona ...ireona ..."

Akhirnya kubopong tubuhnya ke UKS.

Semoga kau tak apa-apa hyung ...harap ku .

DI UKS

Aku panik dan terus berkata hyung sadarlah ... sadarlah ...

Hingga Dokter Lee menghampiri ku ..

"Kenapa dia ?"

"Ceritanya panjang ...,cepat dokter sadarkan dia ..."

"Baiklah ..."

Kuletekkan tubuh mungilnya diatas tempat tidur di UKS...

"Kau sebaiknya kembali kekelas nanti kalau sudah selesai ku panggil .."

"Ne..."

Langkahku gontai tak ada semangat ...,,entah mengapa aku begitu peduli dengannya...,,ketika bersamanya terasa seperti kembali kemasa lalu seperti saat-saatku bersama umma..

Kai Pov End

Author Pov .

DI KELAS

Terlihat Kai memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah gontai dan wajah frutasi ..

Disisi lain terlihat Sehun yang menyerigai kecil .

"Ini dia ... Jagoan Neon kita ... Hahahahaha ..."kat Sehun yang diikuti derai tawa seisi kelas ...

Tapi Kai di hanya diam dan menghampiri Sehun .

"Kau boleh mnghina ku ... ,asal JANGAN GANGGU LAGI HIDUP KYUNG SOO " kata Kai tepat di depan wajah Sehun dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir .

Ditariknya kerah Kai oleh Sehun ,serigai kecil muncul lagi ..

"Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya ...? kau ingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah budak ku ..."

Kai berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun di kerahnya .Namun cengkraman itu terlalu kuat susah untuk dilepas .

"...Atau ... kita taruhan saja ... bagaiman jika ... kita balapan ...kalau kau menang Kyungsoo milik mu dengan syarat hutang tetap ada namun jika aku menang Kyungsoo milikku beserta seluruh harta bendamu dan tinggalkan dunia aktris mu ...,bagaimana setuju ...?"

Kai membulat mata nya tak percaya akan hal yang diucapkan oleh Sehun .Tapi dia hanya menyerigai tipis ...  
"Oke ... ,,Aku setuju ... kapan ...?" tantang Kai balik ...  
Terlihat jelas wajah Sehun yang mengeras dan dihempaskan dengan keras tangan nya di kerah Kai ..  
"Bulan depan..."Jawab Sehun singkat dengan raut muka seakan akan ingin meledak ...

Kai tersenyum tipis yang lebih terlihat seperti smirk ...  
"Baiklah ...Deal .."  
Kai pun pergi keluar kelas untuk menemui Dio di UKS ..  
tak berapa lama ternyata Dio kembali tidak bersama Kai sepertinya Dio dan Kai melewati jalur yang berbeda ...  
Dio terlihat pucat dengan sedikit luka lebam dipipinya dan luka sobek di sudut bibirnya ...  
"Dio ... kau sungguh hebat ..." terdangar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Dio ..ya itu suara Baekhyun ... yang terdengar seperti ...menghina Dio ...  
Dio memandang Baekhyun .. dan ...  
"Maksud mu ...?"

"Hah ... sungguh kau murid baru yang hebat Dio ... kau sehari saja disini telah membuat dua singa yang lapar bangun dari tidur panjangnya ..."Kali ini Chanyeollah yang angkat bicara dengan nada bicara yang sama ...  
"maksudmu ...?"sekarang Dio 2 kli lebih bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ...  
"Kau ini bodoh atau apa ...? Kau tau semua ini gara- gara kau ... Sehun jadi marah – marah dan hilang kendali ,, dan kau tau ... dia dan Kai melakukan Balapan karena dirimu ..."

Dio mendelik *bahasa apa juga ...* sempurna atas kata kata Tao yang ... errr ... sangat menusuk ...  
Dio hanya diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa dia lagi lagi menahan tangisnya ..

Disisi lain Kai yang sedang berada di UKS ternyata sedang berbicara dengan Dokter Lee ...  
"Kai ... sebetulnya ... apa hubunganmu dengan murid baru tadi ..."tanya dokter Lee.  
"Dia teman sebangku ku yang ku anggap hyung ku sendiri ...,memang ada apa?"

"Oh ...,kukira kalian ada hal yang lebih ...,,oh ya ... dia ternyata memiliki penyakit Anemia berat ... "

"apakah parah dok ?"

"tidak tenanglah ... hanya ... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu agar menyuruhnya seserin mungkin minum vitamin dan berapa obat dari ku ..."

Dokter Lee menyerahkan berapa bungkus obat dan vitamin ke Kai ..  
"Ah ne ... gomawo ... "

Kai pergi dengan membawa berapa bungkus obat untuk Dio ...

Sesampainya di kelas terlihat jelas bagaimana kericuhan yang ada ,tapi bagi kai tak berpengaruh dia melenggang menuju tempat duduknya dan terlihat Dio yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja .

"Waeyo hyung ..?"Kai mengelus pelan surai hitam milik Dio .

"Kai ... hentikan taruhanmu ..."Dio bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai sendu ...  
"Ani~ hyung ...tak kan sekalipun aku menghentikan taruhan itu ..."Kata Kai dengan mantap dan sinar kepercayaan diri memancar dari sorot matanya ...

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau membantu ku ...?"

"Karena kau adalah jiwa ku ,nyawa ku ,separuh hati ku ...dan aku adalah pelindungmu ... i am your guardian angel .." ucap Kai dengan penuh kemantapan dan rasa yang mendalam ...  
"Jangan Kai jangan ...jangan lakukan hal itu ... aku tak ingin kau terluka ..."

Dio tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya ... air matanya sukses meluncur membasahi pipi mulusnya ..  
"Tenangla aku akan selalu disampingmu ..."ucap Kai lembut dan kemudian dikecup kedua mata Dio supaya berhenti menangis ..dan berhasillah cara itu ...  
"Sudahlah hyung ... sebentar lagi ... Yunho seosangnim datang ..."

Benar apa yang di katakan Kai ...Yunho seosangnim datang ...  
*skip*

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun berdentang ...  
Semua murid kelas ini pun berhamburan keluar kecuali ...

"Hyung ... ayo kita pulang ..."ajak Kai ke Dio .

Dio yang dari tadi tertidur ,sekarang pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu ...  
Kai terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hyungnya itu ...  
"Ayo pulang ..."Kai menyeret Dio menuju tempat parkir .  
*Parkir*

"Jongin ... kenapa aku disini ...?"Dio yang akhirnya sadar pun bertanya ke Kai yang sedang menyeretnya .  
"Yakk ... hyung jadi daritadi kau belum sadar ..? Aish ... kita pulang hyung ... ayo aku antar ..."kai yang gemas akan kelakuan Dio pun pasrahmenghadapinya .  
"Ah ... aku pulang saja sendiri ..."

"Terlambat ... ayo naik ..."Kai menaiki motor nya dan menarik sekali lagi tangan Dio untuk naik ke boncengannya .  
Dio yang sedari tadi melongo melihat motor Kai yang WOW ...

'Ni motor kalo di jual bisa buat beli bakso berapa kampung ya ...?'batin Dio .

*cielah masih sempetnya mikir gitu ...

Akhirnya Dio memakai helm yang di sodorkan oleh Kai .  
"Hyung pegangan ..."kata Kai sembari menyalakan motornya meninggalkan sekolah ...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DI JALAN

Terlihat jelas kemacetan parah di jalanan kota Seoul kali ini .Kemacetan kali ini disebabkan ada nya demo besar-besaran yang di lakukan para aktivis lingkungan .Banyak yang terjebak macet kali ini ...,, salah satunya Kai dan D.O

"Jongin ... apakah masih lama ?" tanya D.O

"Entahlah hyung ...sepertinya iya ..."jawab Kai .

Dio menghembuskan nafas pelan ,dia terlalu capek akan hari ini terlebih sekarang nyaris malam .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kai sampai juga di rumahnya , dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri ada Dio yang sedang tertidur menyandar punggungnya .

"eh iya ..seharusnya aku mengantar hyung pulang tapi kenapa aku yang pulang ...?..Hyung...hyung ... rumahmu dima-" belum selesai Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya sudah terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Dio .

"Yah ... baiklah ... lebih baik kau menginap dulu ..."

Entah bagaimana caranya Kai menurunkan Dio dari motornya dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi...

"Kai ... kenapa kau baru pulang ...?"tanya seseorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari Kai

"husss... bisakah kau tak berisik ge ..."Kai berbisik di depan namja itu dan berlalu menuju Kamarnya dilantai dua .

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Setelah selesai menidurkan Dio , Kai segera mandi ,menganti pakaiannya dan mengantinya dengan t-shirt santai dan celana jeans panjang .

Kai menuruni tangga dan menghampiri namja yang tadi .

"Ge ...,Appa mana?"

Namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dan mengamati beragam file-file yang entah apa isi nya pun menoleh .

"Tumben kamu nyariin ...,biasanya kan ..."Namja tersebut keheranan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai.

"Ya sudah ... kau itu menyebalkan ,ge..."

"hemm"Namja tersebut tetap saja memandangi data-datanya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun ke Kai .

"Aku ada job tidak ..."tanya kai sembari duduk disamping namja tersebut.

"..."tidak ada jawaban.

"ge ..."

"..."

"...ge ... LAY GEGE ..."Kai yang udah kesel tingkat dewa akhirnya berteriak tepat ditelinga nmja yang telah diketahui namanya Lay tersebut.

"YAKKK ... Kai ... bisakah kau tak berteriak ..."Lay yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap file2nya pun ganti meneriaki Kai.

"gitu dong ,... hyung aku ada job tidak ...?"

"Untuk hari ini tidak ,tapi besok kau ada pemotretan dan syuting drama ... dan ... siapa dia ?"

"Owh ... teman ..."

"Kenapa disini ..?"

"Terserah aku dong ... temen temen sapa ..."Kai yang kesel sama Lay yang ternyata adalah seorang managernya .  
"Jadi orang kok sewot banget ...,kau sudah makan ...?"Lay bengkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju dapur .  
"Kau akan memasak ge ...? wah ... sudah lama aku tak memakan masakanmu ge ..." Kai memandang Lay dengan mata berbinar karena jarang sekali Lay mau memasak untuknya .

"Siapa bilang ... aku kan cuma tanya ..."Lay datang dari dapur dengan sekaleng softdrink ditangannya.  
"Huh ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang yang datang dari arah tangga dan itu dalah Dio .Dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk dan rambut yang acak-acak an Dio mencari Kai di ruang keluarga .

"Jongin ..."ucap Dio .  
"Eh hyung kamu sudah bangun ..."Kai yang sedari tadi duduk anteng sembari membaca naskah skenario drama nya .  
" Aku dimana ... ? kenapa aku disini?"Dio yang baru sadar dari alam mimpinya itu memberondong dengan berbagai Dio telah duduk di samping Kai dan Lay.*jadi posisinya Kai-Dio-Lay

"kau dirumahku ... ,aku tak tau rumahmu dan kau sedang tidur di tenangnya tadi." Jelas Kai sembari merapikan rambut Dio yang amburadul .

Dio hanya ber-ooo ria .  
"aku lapar ... apakah kau punya makanan ...?"tanya Dio lagi .Sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar .

"Ani ... kami tak ada makanan ... gege ku yang payah ini tak mau memasak .."jawab kai yabg disertai sindiran ke Lay hanya diam pura-pura tuli.

"Baiklah ... biar aku saja yang memasak ... dimana dapurmu ...?"Dio sekarang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang Kai.

"ehh ... beneran ...?"Kai bertanya untuk meyakinkan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"iya .." Dio mengguk kecil kearah Kai.

"Sini kuantar ..."kai akhirnya bangkit juga dari tempat duduknya dan mengantar dio ke dapur yang terletak agak ke bagian dalam rumah mewahnya .

DI DAPUR.

"Ini dia .."kata Kai semabri menujuk kan sebuah tempat yang tak terlalu besar bergaya modern minimalis yang bernama dapur ini.

Tanpa di komando Dio langsung mengambil celemek yang tergeletak tak berdosa di atas asalah satu meja didapur dan mulai membuka satu persatu lemari penyimpan makanan dan dia menemukan suatu hal yang menarik yaitu sekotak spaghetti dan satu box kecil kimchi.

Setelah menemukan semua bahan dia memulai memasak dengan tenang dan hanya terdengar suara Dio yang sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Kai yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan dio pun hanya diam dan memandangnya dari meja makan .

20 menit kemudian ...

"Makanan sudah siap ... ayo makan ..."teriak dio sembari membawa makanannya ke meja makan .

"Sudah selesai ya hyung ..."kai terkejut dengan makanan yang tersaji di atsa meja .'Kupikir dia tak bisa masak ..' batin kai .

"Jongin ... panggil gege mu juga ..."

"ne ..."kai bangkita dari duduknya dan pergi menuju Lay.

"nah sekarang sudah lengkap ... ayo makan ..."dio terlihat sangat bersemangat atas acara makan makan kali ini .'padahal kita baru kenal sebentar ...'btin kai lagi.

Dio sudah melahap makannannya dengan anggun sedangkan Kai dan Lay hanya diam tak bergerak melihat apa yang dilakukan dio .

"Ayo dimakan ..."ajak Dio sekali lagi .

"eh iya ..." akhirnya mereka berdua melahap makanannya dan ...

'ini enak ...'batin mereka berdua .

Dan memakan 2 kali lebih lahap dari Dio.

Dio hanya membelalakan mata dan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan mkannya kembali.

15 menit kemudian ...

Makanan yang ada di piring sudah bersih dan ludes dilahap para manusia yang kelaparan.

"Hyung ... ini enak ..."puji kai tulus ke Dio.

"iya ini enak ...,ngomong ngomong siapa namamu ..."sekarang ganti lay yang memuji .

"Ah ... gomawo atas pujiannya ...,,oh ya saya do kyung soo"Dio menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Lay.

"ooo ... saya Lay managernya Kai .."

Dio terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan Lay.

"Maksudnya ? Manager ?Kai ?"Dio bingung ,dia tak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Lay .

"Oh .. kau belum tau kalo Jongin itu Kai ... ,dan dia adalah artis .."

Dio semakin terkejut akan hal ini .Karena artis yang bernama Kai adalah idolanya ,dan juga di terkejut karena artis idolanya adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Jinjja...?"Dio memasang ekspresi kebanggaannya yaitu OoO

"hemm ..."Lay mengguk .

Kai yang ternyata tadi pergi untuk mencuci piring datang .

"Ada apa ?"tanyanya bingung atas kelakuan dua hyungnya itu .

"Aku pergi dulu ya ..."Lay pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Hyung ..."Kai mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Dio.

"Kai ... kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau itu Kai ?"tanya Dio dengan tatap penuh selidik.

Kai terkejut atas apa yang di katakan Dio barusan.'bagaimana dia tau ...?Hyung pasti yang memberi tau ..'pikir Kai.

"Karena kau tak tanya .."jawab Kai singkat.

Dio yang tadi memandang dengan penuh selidik sekarang dia sedang bergubrak ria atas kata-kata Kai.

"Hyung ... kau tak apa ...?"tanya Kai khawatir .

"Gwacenayo ...,Kai antarkan aku pulang ..."

"Ini sudah malam hyung ..."

"Aniyo ... kasian hyung ku ..."Dio bangkit dari temapt duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar Kai untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hyung ... kenapa tidak mneginap saja ...?"Kai mengikuti Dio sampai dia ambang pintu kamar.

"Sudah ku bilang kasian hyung ku ..."Dio keluar kamar semabri menyeret paksa Kai yang sedang menyandar pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

"Stop...berhenti ... ini rumahku ..."kata Dio lalu melompat turun dari motor Kai.

"Oh ... "Kai terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang sedang mengamati setiap sisi bangunan rumah Dio yang terletak di jalan sempit nan sedikit kumuh ini.

"Kai ... kau mau mampir dulu ..."Dio membuyarkan lamunan Kai dan masuk ke rumah terlebih dulu.

"Ah ne ..."Kai turun dari motor mengekor di belakanh Dio.

"Hyung ... aku pulang ..."Dio membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci.

"Kyung soo... kau darimana saja ..."terdengar suara dari dalam rumah yang sepertinya adalah kakak Dio.

"Kai ... duduk lah .."Kai duduk di ruang tamu sederhana milik Dio dengan mata yang meneliti setiap sudut rumah.

"Kyung sooo kau dengan siapa?"namja yang bertanya kepada Dio keluar dari dalam rumah untuk menghampiri Dio.

"Teman ku ... temani dulu ... aku mau ganti baju ..."Dio masuk kedalam salah satu kamar.

"Ne"Namja tersebut menghampiri Kai dan...  
"Kai ..."lirih namja itu dengan melototkan matanya.

Kai yang merasa dipandangi seseorang pun balik memandang namja tadi.

"Suho Hyung ..."Kai bangkit adri tempat duduknya dengan wajah sumringah melihat seseorang didepannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari ...?"namja yang bernama Suho tadi berjalan mendekati Kai.

TBC  
mian semerawut ...  
mohon review nya ...


End file.
